Three Days To Be With You
by Billa Neko
Summary: Rin selalu mendamba-dambakan Pangeran yang ada dibuku bergambarnya. Baik hati, tampan, pokoknya sempurna dimata Rin! Tapi, saat bertemu dengan Len yang ia pikir adalah Pangeran dambaanya... Dia menutup pintu hatinya dan berpikir kembali/Just 3 chap!/CHAP 3 UPDATE! Last Chapter!/Chap 3 : And... always with you forever!/read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Three Days To Be With You

Chap 1 : Kiss This Princess!

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau yang tengah ini saja? Agar kau tak lupa, aku akan mencatatnya dikertas oke?" ucap seseorang terhadap seseorang yang ada didepannya.

"Haha, menarik. Baiklah, begitu lebih baik"

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not MINE! But, This STORY is MINE!**

**Warning : Not incest/twincest, OOC(maybe), EYD not right(maybe), Typo's(maybe), change POV fast(maybe).**

.

Billa : Yups! Back to my story again! Well, Billa Cuma buat cerita ini 3 chap. Udah deh, ga usah banyak omong lagi. Enjoy~

A/N : All is RIN POV

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"Dan… Pada akhirnya, Pangeran telah menemukan Putrinya yang terperangkap disebuah taman. Taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga Mawar merah yang—"

"RIN!" ucap temanku sambil merebut buku yang sedang kubaca. Hei! Aku sedang membaca itu!

"Ih! Miku! Kembalikan buku Rin!" ucapku berusaha menggapai bukuku yang sedang ia pegang.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mendengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan!" ucap Miku sambil membentakku. Oke, bila dia marah. Dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan!

"Nih, pokoknya—" ah! Ya! Maaf! Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Kenalkan! Kagime Rin disini! Berumur 17 tahun dan… Um… Apa ya… Berambut Honey Blonde, mempunyai mata seperi safir biru. Dan! Satu lagi! Aku perempuan!

.

.

.

.

Eh?! Tapi! Bisa saja yang membaca ini mengira aku laki-laki! Benarkan?

Ah, abaikan. Yang sedang bersamaku saat ini adalah Miku. Hatsune Miku nama panjangnya. Dia merupakan sahabatku. Tak hanya Miku saja. Neru dan Teto juga! Nama panjangnya Akita Neru dan Kasane Teto.

"Nah, dengar dengan jelas dan benarkan?" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum padaku. Ugh, aku tak yakin bahwa itu adalah senyuman.

"Um.. Ya! Sekarang kembalikan buku Rin!" ucapku lalu merebut bukuku dari tangannya. Ah, satu lagi. Aku lebih senang memanggil sebutan 'aku' diganti dengan 'nama' sendiri.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Miku sambil menarik tanganku. Neru dan Teto hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

* * *

"Ini tempat karaokenya?" ucap Neru sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Teto.

"Yup! Aku sudah memesankan ruangannya! Jadi kita tinggal masuk saja!" ucap Teto lalu masuk kedalam diikuti aku, Miku, dan Neru.

Setelah sampai disana ruangannya sepi. Dan… Kupikir ini ruangan bukan tempat karaoke untuk 4 orang. Jadi…?

"Um… Teto. Kita disini Cuma berempatkan? Kok ruangannya besar sekali?" ucapku bingung. Teto langsung tertawa pelan dan menunjuk Miku. Mungkin untuk menceritakannya padaku.

"Uhum. Maaf. Yang ini tadi tak termasuk dalam celotehanku. Jadi… Sebenarnya kita kesini mau kenalan satu sama lain dengan teman 'pacarnya' Teto" ucap Miku sambil menggerakan jarinya berbentuk 'v' dan menaik turunkannya saat mengucapkan 'pacarnya'.

"Dan… Ya, sekalian cari pacarlah. Dari TK sampai sekarang kamu masuk sekolah putri teruskan?" ucap Miku lalu menatapku datar. Aku langsung memeluknya dan berteriak, "KYAAAAA!"

"UWAAA! ARIGATOU MINNA!" ucapku, jujur ya. Dari dulu aku pengen banget punya pacar. Tapi karena masuk sekolah putri terus. Ya, mau tak mau, aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak punya harapan lagi. Dan ternyata itu tidak benar!

"Eh iya… Kira-kira nanti ada yang wajahnya kayak pangeran ini ga?" ucapku bertanya pada Miku sambil tersenyum seperti orang maso.

"Mana kutahu. Sepertinya tidak ad—"

TOK! TOK!

"Ah, sepertinya itu mereka! Masuk!" ucap Teto berteriak dibagian akhir. Dan beberapa detik kemudian masuk 4 orang laki-laki yang… Um, seragamnya cukup asing bagiku.

"Sore" ucap mereka serempak. Teman-temanku semuanya menjawab kecuali aku. Karena, kata Mama kalau mau ngucapin selamat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam itu harus sama orang yang kita kenal. Kalau ga kenal kata Mama itu tabu.

Tapi, teman-temanku tidak berpikir begitu.

Saat aku sedang melihat teman-temanku satu per satu, aku mengarahkan kepalaku kearah kiri dan dari 4 laki-laki tadi ada yang duduk disebelahku dan wajahnya dekat sekali denganku! Argh! Hatiku berdegup kencang!

"Hei, aku lihat dari tadi kamu… Seperti mencari sesuatu. Apa yang sedang kamu cari?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"A-ah… Ti-tidak ada…" ucapku gugup, dan dia hanya tertawa kecil. Aku lihat dari penampilannya, dia cukup keren. Rambutnya sama sepertiku dan diikat menjadi kunciran kecil. Dia juga memakai anting-antingan dikuping kirinya.

"Kenalkan, aku Len. Kagamine Len. Dari tadi kita belum berkenalankan?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"A-aku… Kagime Rin. Sedang bertemu denganmu Kaga—" ucapku terhenti saat telunjuknya yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

"Panggil Len saja oke? Maka aku akan memanggilmu Rin" ucapnya dengan saaangggaaaattttttt lembut! Oh Kami-sama! Apakah ini Pangeran yang kutunggu sejak lama? Kuharap iya.

* * *

"Um… Len. Ri—maksudku, aku. Ketoilet dulu ya" ucapku dan dia hanya mengangguk. Aku pun keluar dari ruangan karaoke itu dengan perasaan senang. Tapi ditengah jalan, aku melihat… Um… Orang sedang berciuman dengan mesra! Hei! Inikan tempat umum! Kenapa mereka melakukannya disini!?

Maka dari itu aku bergerak mundur menuju tembok dan berpikir. 'Sebentar, bukannya hal-hal seperti itu hanya boleh dilakukan saat sudah menikah? Tapi… Dalam cerita, Pangeran tidak seperti itu pada Putrinya… Atau…'

"DOR!"

"asdfghjkl!?" ucapku saat seseorang sedang mengagetkanku. Ugh! Len!

"Ga jadi ketoiletnya? Liatin apa sih?" ucap Len lalu melihat kemana mataku memandang. "Oh, mereka berani juga ya melakukannya disini" EHHH!? Kok dia malah bilang begitu!?

"Eh!? Kok kamu malah bilang begitu! Hal-hal seperti itu kan hanya boleh dilakukan saat kedua orang tersebut sudah menikah!" ucapku lagi,

"Eh?" ucapnya bingung. "Sudah menikah?" ucapnya lagi, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apakah ada yang lucu dengan kalimatku tadi?

"Aduh! Kamu itu hidup dizaman apa sih!? Kocak banget!?" ucapnya, "Nih, denger ya. Cowok itu… Meskipun bukan dengan cewek yang dicintainya. Berciuman dan melakukan cinta itu bisa dilakukan!" ucapnya. "Ngertikan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" ucapku, "I-itu salah! Ha-harusnya! Itu tuh.. Yang pertama! Membuat hubungan, menikah, baru bermesra-mesraa—"

"Stt.. Kamu itu berisik. Huft, sudahlah. Besok aku jemput kamu saat pulang sekolah. Jangan kemana-mana dan langsung kegerbang" ucapnya masih menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan dia membawaku keruang karaoke lagi. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang.

* * *

**Besok sorenya~**

* * *

"Ish! Kamu ngapain sih dibelakangku terus!?" ucap Neru melihatku risih. Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang dengan orang 'itu'! dia itu monster! Bukan Pangeran! Aku ga mau!

"Eh, pacarmu udah nungguin tuh didepan" ucap Neru dengan tatapan datarnya. Pa-pacar!? Tidak! Aku harus mencari tempat untuk sembunyi!?

"Eh, mau sembunyi dimana? Keliatan tahu!" aku… Aku kenal suara ini! I-ini… Pasti Len! Tidak! Aku tidak mau diculik!

"U-uaaaa!" ucapku tiba-tiba. Bayangkan saja! Dia membawaku seperti karung dipundaknya! Aaahh!

"Neru! Selamatkan aku!" ucapku yang mulai menjauh dari Neru. Ah! Monster! Lepaskan aku!

"Tidak, aku ada urusan. Aku berdo'a untukmu saja Rin!" ucap Neru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku bingung. Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menjadi sahabatku.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, sekarang… LEN AKAN MEMBAWAKU KEMANA!?

* * *

"Um… Len..?"

"Hm?"

"Ini dimana…?"

"Kamu ga liat? Ini taman bermain bodoh!" ucapnya sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Tujuanmu membawa Rin kesini buat apa? Ah! Jangan-jangan Len ingin bermesra-mesraan dengan Rin ya!" ucapku bergetar.

"Hah? Bermesra-mesraan? Maksudnya membuat cinta denganmu? Hah! Dirimu saja tidak menarik!" ucap Len sambil berteriak. Tapi tidak terlalu besar.

"Terus… Mau apa?" tanyaku lagi,

"Berkencanlah! Mau apa lagi!?" ucapnya lagi,

"Eh? Bukannya kalau berkencan itu harus ada karangan bunga dan coklat ya?"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu pikir ini valentine apa!?" ucapnya lagi, masih sambil berteriak. Aduh! Ini orang ga capek apa teriak mulu.

"Tapi didalam buku ini kayak gitu! Pangeran selalu mem—"

"Menjijikan! Jangan samakan aku dengan Pangeran bodohmu itu!" ucapnya lalu pergi mendahuluiku. 'Menjijikan…? Menjijikan dari mana!? Dibukunya tertulis begitu! Dan ada gambarnya juga!' gumamku.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kencan pertamaku rumit begini. Aku merasakan mataku panas dan dadaku sesak. "Aku mau pulang…" ucapku sambil menyeka air mataku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik pelan tanganku. Dan saat aku menengok keatas…

"Ugh, maaf. Aku tidak menyediakan bunga ataupun coklat. Dan hanya bisa memberikan balon ini…" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal sama sekali. "Dan… Sekarang kamu itu sedang bersamaku. Len Kagamine… Bukan Pangeran…" ucapnya lagi. "Tolong, lihatlah aku" ucapannya membuatku merona!

Aku menarik balon berbentuk bunga itu kearahku lalu menatapnya, "Terima kasih…" ucapku, dan aku bisa melihat sedikit wajahnya merona.

"Ayo kita pergi" ucapnya lalu berbalik dan jalan duluan. Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa hangat… Aku… Tidak mau dia meninggalkanku. Dengan menyusulnya aku menarik sedikit bajunya. Aku… Tidak mau dia pergi…

Dia menengok kearahku lalu menangkap kedua tanganku dan dia juga menempelkan dahinya kewajahku. "Tutup matamu…" ucapnya,

"Ta-tap—"

"Tutup saja!" ucapnya. Maka, aku langsung menutup mataku. Aku merasakan wajahku tambah panas saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku… Dan…

SKREKK

"Eh?" ucapku. Aku langsung menjauhkan diriku dari Len lalu memungut kertas itu. Tulisannya…

'Kalau bisa menaklukan cewek yang tadi sedang bersamamu, oh. Cewek yang sudah menjadi taruhan kita sejak awal. Maka, taruhannya akan ditentukan nanti malam. Dan semuanya kumpul dirumah Kaito'

"Um… Ini maksudnya Rin…?" ucapku lagi. Apa maksudnya? Aku melihat kearahnya dan dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan berkata 'Bukan Rin kok'. Aku bisa menebak dari wajahnya, kalau wajahnya itu berkata 'Kalau dia menangis, akan kuhibur dia'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, bukan Rin ya…" ucapku lalu merobek kertas tersebut dan membaca buku Pangeranku dan pergi meninggalkannya. BLAM! Oke! Pintu hatiku sudah tertutup!

"E-eh! Hoi!" ucapnya dari arah belakang lalu memegang pundakku dan memutarnya.

"Um… Kamu siapa ya?" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku yang sedari tadi bersamamu bodoh!" ucapnya, um… Bersamaku?

"Bersama Rin? Dari tadi Rin ditemani sama Pangeran ini terus. Tidak denganmu" ucapku, "Ah, sudah ya… Rin mau pulang, semua ora—" tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku dan…

CHU!

"A-apaan sih! Kamu cowok kurang ajar!" ucapku sambil memukulnya dengan buku yang kupegang. "Mau ciuman? SAMA PUTRI INI AJA!" ucapku lagi sambil menunjuk buku yang aku tidak tahu kapan sudah kupegang. Um... Aneh? Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu.

"Pokoknya Rin Cuma mau dicium sama Pangeran!" ucapku lagi lalu meninggalkannya. Aku lihat wajahnya, dia memasang wajah kaget yang tak jelas.

"INGAT YA CEWEK BODOH! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA PADAKU!" ucapnya sambil berteriak, aku hanya menengok kearahnya lalu menjulurkan lidahku untuk meledeknya.

"COBA SAJA!"

* * *

**TSUZUKU~**

* * *

Billa : Well… Bersambung dengan gajenya~ ini baru dibuat tadi… Jadi bisa langsung publish deh~

Last, review minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Three Days To Be With You

Chap 2 : Um… Sorry…

* * *

Billa : Balas Review dulu~

**hidari yusuke**  
Rada gitu? Len nya kenapa?  
Berbau *tuuut* ?  
Arigatou for review.

**Kiriko Alicia**  
Iya dong, aku juga ga suka kali kalau Len maupun Rin dipasangin sama orang lain…  
Arigatou for review..

**Kagamine 02 Story**  
Yup! Rinnya polos!  
Ini udah lanjut, arigatou for review…

**rifka**  
Ini udah lanjut. Iya, polos. Kelewat polos malah.  
Arigatou for review….

Yup ini udah lanjut! Ih makasih udah bilang aku polos! #ditabokrin  
Arigatou for review~

**Kurotori Rei**  
Ah… Irasaimasen Rei-san!  
Agresif..? Padahal aku ga ada niat bikin dia begitu… ._.  
Ini udah lanjut! Arigatou for fave, follow, and review!

**YumeikoRin**  
"Sweet Sweet Romance"? komik apa itu? Dan siapa yang buat? .-.  
Maaf, aku ga tau itu komik apa ._. ini udah lanjut…  
Arigatou for review…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not MINE! But, This STORY is MINE!**

**Warning : Not incest/twincest, OOC(maybe), EYD not right(maybe), Typo's(maybe), change POV fast(maybe).**

.

Billa : No comment deh. Enjoy.

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

'Ih! Kepikiran terus sama ciuman yang kemarin! Dasar laki-laki tidak tahu diri! Laki-laki kurang ajar! Laki-laki yang tak punya malu! Laki-laki yang—'

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" gumamanku berhenti saat Teto, sahabatku. Menanyakan hal yang memang harus dia tanyakan. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pertanda tidak apa-apa. Agar dia tidak khawatir.

"Hah… Bohong. Wajahnya memerah tuh. Pasti ada apa-apa. Kemarin, aku lihat dia pulang bersama… Lei… Ren.. Le… Len! Ah ya! Namanya Len" ucap Neru yang tak melepas pandangannya dari benda kuning berbentuk persegi panjang yang sedang ia pegang.

Fine. Neru. Kamu. Jahat.

"Eh? Kemarin kamu pulang sama dia? Apa yang terjadi!? Ayo! Ayo! Ceritakan!" ucap Teto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. Ugh… Teto! Berhentilah! Kepalaku pusing!

"Teto! Berhentilah! Kepalaku pusing!" ucapku. Dan dia pun berhenti lalu menatapku dengan tatapan berharap. Baru saja aku membuka mulut dan mengambil nafas, bel sekolah berbunyi. Oh. Bagus! Jadi aku tidak perlu menceritakannya pada Teto!

Aku melihat dia kembali ketempat duduknya dengan tatapan kecewa dan lesu. Oh… Bel sekolah… Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu! Biasanya… Aku selalu berpikir dirimu adalah bel terkutuk.

Aku berusaha untuk fokus pada pelajarannya Sakine-sensei. Tiba-tiba ada yang melempar bola kertas padaku. Aku mengambil kertas tersebut dan tengok kanan kiri untuk melihat siapa yang melemparnya.

Saat aku melihat kebarisan seberang, aku melihat Teto sedang tersenyum gaje sambil menghadap kearahku. Senyum itu… Pasti ada maunya! Aku membuka kertas tersebut pelan-pelan, kertas itu bertuliskan,

"Hei Rin! Hari ini kita akan kumpul-kumpul sama anak laki-laki yang kemarin! Pulang sekolah langsung pergi ya!"

Tertulis dikertasnya seperti itu. Huft, apakah masalahku belum selesai sampai kemarin saja? Tuhan! Bantu aku!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Kumpul lagi?" tanya Miku meyakinkan sambil memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. Yang ditanya, Teto, hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Miku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Bersyukurlah aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini" ucapnya melihat Teto pergi ke meja Neru.

Setelah selesai membereskan mejanya, Miku langsung ketempat Rin yang sedang membereskan alat-alat tulisnya. "Huft, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi. Tapi, ga enak sama Teto" ucap Miku lalu duduk disalah satu meja yang dekat dengan Rin.

Rin mengangguk. "Iya, aku juga tidak mau. Ditambah… Aku punya masalah dengan laki-laki yang selalu bersamaku kemarin" ucap Rin lalu menutup mulutnya.  
'Aduh! Kelepasan!' gumamnya.

"Hei.. Rileks saja. Aku kan tidak seperti Teto dan Neru. Jadi, ada apa kemarin?" ucap Miku lembut. Memang, Miku memang tidak berisik seperti 2 sahabatnya itu. Mungkin… Miku bisa Rin percaya.

"Um… Begini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu tapi… Tiba-tiba dia menciumku tanpa sebab! Rin benci sekali! Rin kan ingin laki-laki yang Rin suka saja yang bisa mencium Rin!" ucap Rin geram.

Miku diam sebentar, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Jodoh ditangan tuhan Rin. Mungkin dia jodohmu. Lagi pula, dia tampan kok. Ga jelek-jelek amat" ucap Miku. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi" ucap Miku sambil meraih tangan Rin lalu menggandengnya sampai kedepan gerbang.

* * *

"Maaf! Sudah menunggu lama ya?" ucap Teto sambil berlari kecil menuju keempat laki-laki tersebut. Salah satu dari laki-laki tersebut menjawabnya,

"Ah, tidak. Kami baru saja sampai" ucap seseorang bernama Ted sambil tersenyum. Wajah Teto memerah dia segera menggeleng-gelengkannya lalu menghadap kepada teman-temannya.

"Nah, partner kalian sama seperti kemarin ya! Ini tiketnya! Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Teto yang langsung meraih tangan Ted lalu pergi begitu saja. Sisanya tinggal Miku, Neru dan Rin.

Mereka menghadap satu sama lain dan menghela nafas lalu pergi dengan partner mereka masing-masing. Sisa Rin dan Len. "So—"

"Dapat berapa atas taruhanmu yang kemarin?" ucap Rin dingin.

"Hah… Masih memikirkan itu aja. Hei, aku kesini mau damai" ucap Len sambil memasukkan tangannya kekantung celana.

"Damai? Hn. Ya" ucap Rin berlalu. Dan langsung pergi ketempat penukaran tiket. Lalu masuk ketaman bermain.

"A-ah! Hei! Tunggu!" ucap Len lalu menyusul Rin. Karena takut kehilangan jejak, Len sampai lupa untuk menukarkan tiket yang ia bawa dan ditukarkan diloket. Dan pada akhirnya malah ditahan oleh satpam.

Saat sudah masuk, Len tengok kanan dan kiri. Tapi, tidak ada ciri-ciri dari Rin disana. "Uh… Pergi kemana sih dia!" ucap Len lalu berbelok kearah kanan. Saat Len berbelok kearah kanan, Rin muncul dari arah kiri sambil membawa permen kapas.

"Kemana dia? Hah. Tak dapat dipercaya" ucapnya. Perasaan saja, atau Rin kita yang polosnya kelewatan tiba-tiba berubah jadi sangat dingin?

* * *

**Len Side**

* * *

"Permainan yang sering dikunjungi perempuan itu apa saja…" gumam Len sambil memasang gaya dengan pose detektif. "Ah! Akan kucoba dengan Photo Booth!" ucapnya.

Saat sudah sampai di Photo Booth, dia melihat dari kejauhan. Yang keluar dan mengantri… Tidak. Tidak ada Rin disana. Berarti bukan Photo Booth.

"Kalau bukan Photo Booth… Lalu apa?" gumamnya, "Apa aku harus sms yang lain saja? Tapi… Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Bisa-bisa aku kena amuk pacarnya Ted" ucap Len lagi.

"Fine! Satu kata. Frustasi!" ucap Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya lalu berlari lagi untuk mencari.

* * *

**Rin Side**

* * *

"Jalan-jalan kemana lagi ya…" ucap Rin sambil berjalan pelan. "Permen kapasnya juga udah abis.." ucapnya lagi lalu membuang tongkat permen kapasnya.

"Ah! Ada toko jus disebelah sana!" ucapnya lagi lalu berlari menuju tempat jus itu. Karena antrian tempat jus itu… Lumayan panjang! Karena tidak berhati-hati, Rin menabrak seseorang yang ada didepannya.

"A-ah.. Ma-maaf! Ung.. Ri-ah! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Rin sambil melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

"Uh! Dasar bo—" ucap orang itu langsung berhenti saat melihat Rin. "Eh… Tidak apa-apa. Lukanya ga berat kok" ucap seseorang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Ah.. Ya sudah. Sekali lagi, maaf. Aku permi—" ucap Rin terpotong saat orang itu menarik tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja?" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum sadistik.

Rin tiba-tiba merinding dan ketakutan. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. "A-ahahaha… Kamu itu ngomong apa? Sudah ya.." ucap Rin lagi. Tiba-tiba orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin dan—

'Tuhan… Lindung aku…' gumam Rin, 'LEN!'

* * *

**Back to Rin Len side**

* * *

SMACK!

Rin membuka matanya perlahan, saat ia membuka matanya. Len sudah ada didepannya. Melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Rin, kamu tak apa?" ucapnya sambil menyentuh wajah Rin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ti—"

"Heh! Siapa kau? Tiba-tiba saja mencampuri urusan orang. Aku ini—"

"Aku pacarnya. Sekarang pergi jauh-jauh dasar manusia hina. Apa yang pertama itu kurang keras? Mau lagi?" ucap Len sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Dan orang tersebut pergi entah kemana.

"Le-Len… Teri—"

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Len membentak. "Kamu tuh… Ugh.." ucapnya lagi lalu memeluk Rin. "Jangan pergi kemana-mana kalau aku belum datang! Emangnya nyari kamu ditempat bermain kayak gini gampang apa?" ucapnya lagi.

Rin sempat terdiam lalu tersenyum hangat dan membalas pelukan Len. "Terima Kasih"

* * *

"Kenapa ga beli jus dulu? Rin haus!" ucap Rin saat mereka didalam bianglala.

"Kalau beli jus dulu, nanti kita ga kebagian naik ini. Dan harus menunggu selama setengah jam kalau mau naik ini lagi. Aku paling malas menunggu" ucap Len sambil menompang dagunya ditangan lalu memandang matahari senja.

"Matahari senja…" ucap Rin menghadap kearah matahari senja yang hangat dan indah. "Indah sekali…" ucap Rin memandang pemandangan itu dengan senyum. Len melihat Rin lalu mengarahkan wajahnya lagi kearah matahari. Wajahnya memerah dan panas.

Eh, karena matahari atau karena Rin? Tak ada yang tahu. Hanya Len saja yang tahu. Tiba-tiba Len merasakan tangan kirinya hangat, Rin duduk disebelahnya sambil merangkul tangannya.

"Um.. Untuk hari ini… Terima kasih banyak… Maaf. Rin terlalu merepotkan untuk Len… Soalnya, tadi Rin masih sebel sama kejadian kemarin… Dan.. Tadi masih kebawa suasana… Rin menye—" dalam sekejap Rin sudah dalam pelukan Len.

Rin tidak tahu lagi mau melakukan apa. Melanjutkan perkataannya? Tidak. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya kering dan tidak mau mengeluarkan suara. Memeluknya kembali? Mungkin… Itu cara yang baik untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung ini. Setidaknya untuk Rin.

Akhirnya Rin memeluk Len kembali. Len melepas pelukannya tetapi Rin tidak. Tangan Len yang tadi ada dipinggang Rin sekarang berpindah kewajah Rin. Lalu Len menempelkan dahinya kedahi Rin.

"Um… Aku… Aku ingin mencium Rin saat ini… Boleh…?" tanya Len dengan wajah memerah. Rin membelakakan matanya dan wajahnya juga menjadi merah dan panas. Tangan Rin perpindah kedada Len. Dan Rin mengangguk.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya begitu juga Rin. Bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu disusul dengan ciuman kedua. Saat ciuman kedua selesai Len mencium kening Rin dan agak menjauh dari Rin.

Wajah Rin memerah padam dan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah sambil meremas roknya. "Rin, coba menghadap kesini" ucap Len pelan. Rin menghadap kearah Len. Len mengambil 2 jepitan Rin dan sempat melakukan sesuatu pada jepitannya. Dan membuat Rin bingung.

Setelah selesai, Len mengeluarkan dasi Rin lalu memasangkan jepitan itu pada dasinya. Ada yang lain dari jepitannya. "Kenapa kamu melepas anting-antingmu?" ucap Rin menatap Len. Ternyata jepitan yang Len berikan kepada Rin, adalah jepitan Rin yang sudah terhiasi oleh anting-antingan milik Len. Dan sekarang Len tidak memakai anting-antingan lagi.

"Hm… Kenapa ya… Aku sudah bosan memakainya" ucap Len yang sedang memasangkan sesuatu pada rambutnya. "Tada" ucap Len pada Rin atau… Pada dirinya sendiri mungkin?

Rin melihat Len memasang jepitan miliknya pada rambutnya sendiri. "Poniku sudah panjang, jadi aku butuh penyangga untuk menyingkirkannya" ucap Len lagi seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Rin.

"Kenapa tidak dipotong?" tanya Rin.

"Um… Kapan-kapan saja…" ucap Len sekenanya.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Rin tidak suka dengan keadaan ini! Saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya, "Hei… Besok ada acara?" tanya Len menghadap kearahnya.

"Um… Sepertinya ti-tidak… A-ada apa?" ucap Rin yang membuat Len tertawa kecil. Lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kayak ketemu hantu saja. Disekolahku ada acara. Semacam festival. Mau datang? Kalau tidak juga tida—"

"Ti-tidak! Ri-Rin… Eh! Maksudku! Aku! Aku… Pasti datang…" ucap Rin terbata-bata. 'Ugh, kok jadi terbata-bata gini sih!' gumam Rin. Rin merasakan pipinya dikecup oleh Len. Dan Len segera tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hm.. Rin itu lucu… Aku suka…" ucap Len yang membuat wajah Rin lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku nembak Rin… Rin mau jawab sekarang ga?" ucap Len lagi yang membuat Rin panik.

"E-eh! Ditembak! Nanti aku mati dong!" ucap Rin, "Ri-Rin belum mau mati! Rin masih mau—" ucap Rin berhenti saat Len menciumnya lagi.

"Bukan tembak itu…" ucap Len saat sudah melepas ciumannya. "Um… Rin mau ga terima aku jadi pacar Rin, kalau aku menyatakan rasa sukaku ke Rin sekarang?" tanya Len dengan pandangan serius.

Rin panik setengah mati. Dan tak tahu harus jawab apa. Tapi… Hati dan semuanya yang ada didalam Rin bila dekat dengan Len… Jadi hangat. Apakah ia harus menerima Len…? Tapi... Kalau jadi bahan taruhan lagi bagaimana? Tapi... Len kelihatan jujur...

"Aku suka Rin… Yang ada di Rin… Semuanya… Suka…" ucap Len. 'Eh!? Apa ini! Len benar-benar menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku!?' gumam Rin dalam hati. Setelah menunggu lama, dan bianglala mereka hampir sampai kebawah, Rin mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan…

"Ri—Aku terima"

Yup. Mereka resmi pacaran.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

Billa : Berakhir dengan gajenya lagi… Eh ya, Aku terima request fic lagi nih… Asal… Pairnya jangan Rin atau Len dipasangin sama orang lain… Bukannya bikin nanti malah nangis #what . Kalau ada yang mau ya bersyukur, kalau ga ada ya ndak apa-apa…

NB : The next chap is last. If don't have many review… Maybe this story not to be continued… Sorry… QwQ

Last, review please? .w.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Days To Be With You

Chap 3 : And… always with you forever!

* * *

Billa : Balas review~

**Kagamine 02 Story**  
Arigatou! Kemajuan apa yang cepat?  
Ini udah dilanjut kok~ makasih 'ya!

**Shinichi Rukia**  
Yeay! Jadian! /ikut tebar bunga/  
I-ini update kok… /ketakutan/  
Makasih 'ya! Karena sudah menunggu~

**Kurotori Rei**  
Matamu berbinar-binar?  
Mataku berlinang-linang~ /lebay/  
Udah lanjut~ makasih 'ya!

**Kiriko Alicia**  
Diterima~ diterima~  
Makasih udah review!

**Chuuko Nekochi**  
Ini udah lanjut kok~ uwaa… makasih udah dibilang keren FFn nya!  
Makasih atas fav, follow, dan reviewnya!

**Arisa Amori**  
Kyaaa! Billa seneng banget ada seorang reviewers yang semangat kayak Arisa!  
Coba liat chap 3 dulu deh… sama kayak yang diperkirakan Arisa ga…?  
Ini udah lanjut! Makasih banyak!

**Furika Himayuki**  
Ini udah lanjut kok~ seru 'ya? Makasih 'ya!  
Kelewat polosnya pake 'banget' !  
Reviewnya makasih banyak!

**silent K (not login)**  
Bukannya semua orang itu kalau polos lucu 'ya? Tapi, tergantung sih…  
Ini udah lanjut kok!  
Makasih 'ya! Atas semangat dan reviewnya!

* * *

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not MINE! But, This STORY is MINE!**

**Warning : Not incest/twincest, OOC(maybe), EYD not right(maybe), Typo's(maybe), change POV fast(maybe).**

.

Billa : Akhirnya… Billa baru menyadari akan berbagai hal dalam dunia FFn… salah satunya penulisan… ternyata penulisan Billa masih hancur banget! Billa minta maaf banget, buat _readers_ yang udah baca cerita Billa sebelumnya. _Hontou ni Gomenasai!_

Billa : Tapi, Billa janji 'kok, semoga dichap ini dan cerita Billa yang akan datang atau update nanti, ga akan absurd lagi…

Billa : _Well, enjoy~_

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"Rin… bangun…" suara siapa itu? Kenapa 'sih, dia membangunkanku? Ini masih pagi, dan aku masih mengantuk! "Rin…" suara itu membangunkanku lagi! Argh! Siapa 'sih itu!?

"Rin… kalau ga bangun nanti aku hukum loh…" eh? Sebentar… ini bukan suara Mama! Ini juga bukan khas bicaranya Mama! Kalau Mama 'kan… suaranya agak cempreng serek basah gimana gitu… nah ini? Ini suaranya bass!

Tapi… bisa jadi ini Papa… eh? Tapi Papa lagi ada diluar kota! Kemungkinan besar 'sih Mama… tapi, kalau emang ini Mama harusnya dia bilang, 'Nanti Mama hukum loh, mau?' bukan 'Nanti aku hukum loh…'

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan, dan… melihat, Len yang ada didepanku!? Kenapa dia bisa ada di kasur ku? Lebih tepatnya lagi… kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarku!?

"Le-len!?" ujarku panik, dia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman yang dapat membuat semua cewek meleleh hanya dengan melihat sekali saja. "Se-sedang apa kau disini!?" tanyaku, pertanyaan yang patut untuk ditanyakan 'kan?

"Loh? 'kok nanyanya gitu? Emang Rin ga inget 'ya?" tanyanya. Hah? Inget apa? Coba aku inget-inget… ketemu Len belum lama… terakhir kali bertemu dengannya… saat di bianglala… memang dimana lagi?

"Ga inget apa…?" akhirnya aku berani menanyakan hal tersebut. Ya… bisa jadi Len marah karena aku tidak ingat hal 'apa' yang sedang ia bicarakan. Eh… sebentar… aku baru menyadari… kenapa Len bertelanjang dada begitu!?

"Apa perlu kuingatkan dengan melakukannya sekali lagi?" tanyanya. Hah? Melakukan apa 'sih!? Eh-eh!? Kenapa Len tiba-tiba ada diatasku!? Eh!? Kemana bajuku!? Jangan-jangan…

"Le-len…" ujarku dengan suara parau. Dia menyentuh pipi sebelah kiriku dengan tangan kanannya yang lembut. "Ma-maksudmu… kita melakukan…" belum selesai aku berbicara dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tercengang ditempat.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan…

CRIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!?

"Asdfghjklmnbvcxzqwertyuiop!?" aku hanya bisa merutuki jam beker yang membangunkanku. Mimpi apa 'sih aku tadi! Apa karena sekarang aku sudah jadian dengan Len 'ya? Jadinya kepikiran terus…

"Ish! Bangun ah! Jangan tiduran mulu!" ujarku sambil menepuk kedua pipiku. Aku melihat tanggalan yang didirikan di meja belajar. Seketika, senyumku mengembang.

"Yosh! Aku harus cantik hari ini!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Ini 'ya festival sekolah _Gakure_…" ujar Miku yang ada disamping Rin. Mereka mulai memasuki sekolah _Gakure. _Miku diajak paksa oleh Rin, karena Rin mempunyai sebuah 'undangan' dari seseorang. Dia tak mau pergi kesini sendirian. Maka dari itu dia mengajak Miku.

"Hei! Itu dia disebelah sana!" ujar Miku lagi sambil menarik tangan Rin. dari kejauhan tampak Len sedang dikelilingi oleh para gadis. Tak semua, ada cowoknya juga 'kok.

"Dia ternyata popular banget dikalangan para gadis…" ujar Rin yang ada disamping Miku. "Aku… ga mau ganggu dia deh…" ujar Rin lagi sambil berjalan pelan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"Eh!? Kok malah pergi! Kamu udah dandan cantik! Sayang dong kalau ga ditunjukin!" ujar Miku lalu menarik Rin. Len yang samar-samar mendengar suara teman Rin (Miku), langsung menoleh dan mencari-cari dari mana suara itu berasal. Bukan menemukan Miku, tapi malah menemukan Rin yang… menurutnya sangat cantik.

Pita yang biasa ia pakai ditengah kepalanya, sekarang ia miringkan kesebelah kiri. Poni yang tadinya ia jepit, sekarang ia biarkan berantakan sedikit. Tapi, ia tetap memakai jepitannya, sebelumnya 4 jepitan. Sekarang, menjadi 2 jepitan.

"Ayo kesana!" ujar Miku sambil mendorong Rin kearah kerumunan itu. "E-eh!?" hanya itu jawabannya yang dikeluarkan Rin. "_E-etto…_" ujarnya saat dirinya sudah ada didepan Len.

"Hei…" ujar Len sambil melihat kelain arah. "Oh… ternyata beneran datang ya…" tambahnya lagi, canggung. Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. ' _'kok jadi gugup begini sih!? Apa karena banyak orang 'ya?_' gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Eh? Itu pacarnya Len? Cantik!" ujar beberapa orang disana. Bahkan, yang kalangan cewek pun memujinya. "A-ah, ayo! Tadi katanya mau kekelasku?" ujar Len sambil menarik tangan temannya. Dan teman yang ia tarik tangannya adalah tangan cewek!

"Eh?" cewek yang ditarik tangannya itu hanya cengo ditempat, tak tahu mau berbuat apa. Dia merasa tidak enak karena ada Rin disana. "A-ayo!" ujar Len sambil menarik tangan cewek itu, lalu kerumunan itu pergi.

'_Di-di-di-di-di-di-cu-cuekin!?_' gumam Rin dalam hati dengan background '_Heartbroken_'. '_JAHAT!?_' gumamnya lagi. Sekarang dia harus apa? Setelah mendorong Rin tadi, Miku tiba-tiba pergi dan bilang kalau dia ada urusan. Teman macam apa itu?

"Jahat…" gumamnya sambil menekuk lutut. Menutupi wajahnya, yang sekarang sedang menangis. "Kalau tahu dia bakalan pergi sama cewek lain, mendingan Rin ga usah dateng sekalian!" ujarnya lagi. "Hei… kamu Rin 'kan?" ujar seseorang kepada Rin. Rin mengangkat kepalanya. Oh, orang yang sedang bicara dengannya ini adalah satu temannya Len.

"Kamu pacarnya Len 'kan? Mau kuantar kekelasnya?" tanya cowok itu sambil memberikan tangannya pada Rin. wajah Rin berseri seketika. Dia langsung mengangguk semangat dan menerima uluran tangan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang melihat mereka dari lantai atas.

* * *

"Oii… Len!" panggil teman cowok Len. Yang sekarang sedang bersama Rin. "Nih, Rin.. ingin bertemu denganmu!" tambahnya, "Kutinggal 'ya?" ujar cowok itu sambil menepuk bahu Rin pelan. Dan Rin mengangguk.

"Kamu… kenapa kesini?" tanya Len dingin. "Aku sibuk." ujar Len lagi. Dada Rin sesak, semua tubuhnya mulai memanas, "Kenapa…?" tanya Rin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Len cuek. "Kenapa Len cuekin Rin terus!? Emang Len ga tau apa!? Rin… udah dandan cantik kayak gini… cuma pengen ketemu dengan Len!" teriak Rin, seisi ruangan tersebut terbelakak melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Sa-saat Rin udah sampai sini… Rin dicuekin terus! Padahal Len yang minta Rin buat dateng 'kan? Len itu maunya apa sih!?" teriaknya lagi sambil menangis, Len yang kena semprot dari Rin hanya terbelakak. "Ri-rin ga ngerti sama jalan pikirannya Len… Ri-rin Cuma pengen kalau Len dekat dengan Rin saja…" ujarnya asal ceplos. Rin langsung menutup mulutnya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"E-eh!? Rin! Tunggu!" balas Len lalu mengejar Rin. Ternyata Rin adalah pelari yang cepat. Sedari tadi, Len mengejar Rin, tapi tidak tertangkap juga. Akhirnya, Rin tertangkap oleh Len saat mereka sudah sampai atap sekolah.

"Rin.. hah… tunggu…" ujar Len, Rin hanya diam saja. "A-aku tahu… kalau aku salah… maaf…" tambah Len lagi, "A-aku… ga bermaksud seperti itu… maaf…" Rin luluh mendengar perkataan Len. Len melepas pergelangan tangan Rin, dan berpindah kedepan Rin lalu memeluknya.

"A-aku… suka… sama Len…" ujar Rin yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Len yang mendengar Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Rin mengadah keatas dan mencium Len. Len terbelalak dan mencium Rin kembali. Lalu melepasnya.

"Sekarang… Len suka dengan… Rin 'kan?" tanya Rin yang mampu buat wajah Len memerah. "Memangnya… ga cukup...? kita 'kan sudah melakukan itu tadi…" ujar Len sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu kanan Rin.

"Melakukan itu…? Ciuman maksudnya…? Bukannya.. meskipun bukan dengan cewek yang disukainya, berciuman dan bercinta bisa dilakukan..?" tanya Rin,

"EH!? DIAM!?" ujar Len sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Bukannya Len sendiri yang bilang begi—"

"Aku suka kok sama kamu…" balas Len sambil mengecup dahi Rin, wajah Rin memerah lalu memeluk Len dengan semangat. "Rin juga suka sama Len!" dan keduanya tersenyum bersama.

* * *

**OWARI~**

Billa : Habis dengan gajenya~ berhubung sekarang lagi puasa /udah lama kali/ Billa mau mengucapkan, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! Dan, kalau Billa punya kesalahan di FFn ini, maupun bukan… tolong dimaafkan ya! Dan maaf banget buat chap ini kelihatan sedikit 'ya? Kalau ditambah, takutnya hasilnya absurd dan ga jelas...

_Last review please?_ .w.


End file.
